Hayder And Pommy
When he was five years old, Hayder Stilts received a small yellow puppet for his birthday. Hayder loved his puppet and named him Pommy, he used to play with Pommy all the time. However, something was always off with the doll it always seemed too real to Hayder. One night however his parents found him trying to kill his sister, he told them Pommy made him do it. Scared for their child's sanity they locked Pommy in a chest upstairs and sent Hayder to an institution. Hayder stayed in the institution for twelve years, until they deemed him a sane and noble gentlemen. When Hayder returned home he was looking through the attic for some old books when he came across the chest. Inside he found Pommy who was filled with rage, he convinced Hayder to kill his parents and this time they didn't stop him. Driven mad by the death of his parents Hayder ran away knowing the police would send him back to the institution. Pommy soon convinced Hayder that robbing, extortion, and genocide was his only salvation now. On one of his robberies he met another crazed robber named PattyWhack who was interested in Pommy, Pommy allowed Hayder to become friends with him and the two became a crime duo. Personality Hayder himself acts very gentlemen like and is a pretty well behaved guy. When he is with Pommy he can become a demented maniac and a force of destruction as he is compelled to do what Pommy tells him to do. Hayder is also very disturbed believing Pommy speaks to him and is a real person. Pommy is a very raged filled doll as at first it just loved playing sick and cruel jokes. However, when it was locked away it built up a wraith against humanity for keeping him away from Hayder. He uses his anger on Hayder and makes him commit his wraith for him. Strengths and Weaknesses Despite his primitive look Pommy is filled with dangerous weapons. Hayder has mechanically built many weapons inside Pommy such as a gun, a sword, a flamethrower, and even a rocket launcher. These weapons usually come from a hole inside of Pommy's mouth. Hayder himself posses no fighting skills without Pommy by his side. If Pommy is not equipped to Hayder then he is pretty harmless, but Pommy is usually always on Hayder's arm. Likes and Dislikes Hayder likes to be a gentlemen and wants to live a relatively normal life without Pommy on him. When Pommy is with him, he loves robbing banks, committing genocide, and spreading chaos across town. Hayder and Pommy also both like PattyWhack and often go on heists with him. Hayder doesn't like being cruel, but will do what he must to appease Pommy. Pommy dislikes it when people stand between him and what he wants and will usually have Hayder get it for him by force. Loss Of Pommy And Final Hours In one of PattyWhack's latest plans to get revenge on his ex-girlfriend, Harley, he kidnapped her and lured her friends to her to kill them. When her friends came Hayder and Pommy attacked them. While on the attack towards one of the friends, Achos, Achos kicked Pommy right out of Hayder's hand and into a spinning fan, ripping the doll to pieces. This caused Hayder to mentally break down, not long before Achos knocked him out. When Hayder woke up, he was alone and tried quickly to put back Pommy; without Pommy constantly talking to him, Hayder was becoming mentally distressed and later he found PattyWhack's dead body on the floor. Seeing his two best friends die, caused Hayder to go into a scene of psychedelic eruption. Hayder eventually went into a psychological wall; trying to hide his stress, he eventually convinced himself he was PattyWhack and made his own costume and even talked exactly like him. Wanting revenge on Harley for "killing" him, Hayder(now going by PattyWhack) kidnapped Ty and threatened Harley that he was going to throw him over the tallest building. Taking this clue, Harley ran to the roof of the tallest building she could fine, none the less; she found PattyWhack with Ty. Harley almost went into mental shock, seeing Patty was still alive, wasting no time, Patty leaped at Harley and the two engaged in combat. Kicking back and forth, Harley eventually kicked off his cowl and relieved Hayder, even with his face fully shown; Hayder still thought he was PattyWhack. After being defeated and Harley went and cuddled Ty; Hayder finally came to his senses and regretted everything he had ever done his whole life. Not coping with his life, Hayder took out one of his play ropes and tied it around a metal pole and hung himself off the side of the building. Revival Long after the death of Hayder, The Blitzkrieg project, being developed by Omnicrom Tech. was starting to be perfected; after being tested on a small boy, the project was used to bring back the dead. While testing the project one day, Madeline Hatter, an employee of Joel Petrikov wanted to steal the project to revive PattyWhack, as she only worked for Joel, cause he was disguised as PattyWhack. After her attack on the secret lab, she stole the blitzkrieg device and found Pat's grave, not knowing how to use it, the machine malfunctioned and messed up Patty's revival. Once Pat was revived he used the device to revive Hayder, but due to it's malfunction Hayder came back as a zombie, having no brain power and only moans and seeks blood. Surprisingly, Patty stitched Pommy back together and gave it to Hayder, somehow despite Hayder's brainless-ness, Pommy still talked liked he used to, being fully in charge now. Pommy however, no longer has gadgets in him and carries a pistol and knife, he acts more as Hayder's tamer and calms Hayder down when he is upset and treats Hayder more like his muscle, since Hayder developed super strength from his revival. Wanting to be independent, Pommy eventually betrayed Patty when they were both thrown in jail and took over Patty's crime group as his own. Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Male